


Wolves of Future Past

by SansryaFangirl



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Crack, F/F, Falling In Love, Lesbian Sansa Stark, Lesbian Sex, Sansacest, Self-cest, Time Travel Fix-It, Weird Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 08:03:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15636597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansryaFangirl/pseuds/SansryaFangirl
Summary: After the final battle ends in disastrous defeat, Sansa is somehow thrown back to Season 1 Winterfell, where she poses as a bastard Northerner.Sansacest





	Wolves of Future Past

It was over. The living had been slaughtered. From the North, by the Night King's forces. From the south, the Golden Company, Cersei's thugs. Jon was dead, as was Arya and the Dragon Queen. It had all gone so wrong so fast, now the dead could claim the world for their own. 

The hulking, evil King of the Dead breached the door, splitting it in half with ease. Sansa simply stared in cold defiance, readying herself for her fate. She felt a wave of cold air and frost, yet it was oddly magical. Then her mind started hurting.  _What? What is this? What's going on?_ Then it all went black...

 

When she opened her eyes, she was just outside the gates of Winterfell. Yet it was not damaged...She frantically looked around for signs of the Company or the Walkers, yet it seemed peaceful. Business as usual. Was this the afterlife? No...Jon told her when you die, there's nothing at all. She had lived, yet this was not where she was before. 

She stopped a random passerby, and asked them who was King at that moment. 

The old woman looked at Sansa like she was insane, then said "King Robert, of course. Why, who are you?"

Oh Gods....

Sansa had to think of a plan. The woman was still staring at her.

"I'm Alayne.....Snow."

"A bastard? We don't like you around these parts. Hurry off now." 

Sansa stalked off, while trying to think of what to do next. Her adult body, somehow catapulted all the way back in time. Did the Night King? No. There was no motive. That Red God? Perhaps. Bran? Much more likely. He was only beginning to tap into his abilities when the dead attacked. The only thing to do now, was for Alayne Snow to get a message to her family, warn them somehow of the terrible fate that awaited them. 

She approached the gates, after stealing some peasant clothes, and walked right in. Though several of the household gave her strange looks, at her weary, grizzled, dark expression she had upon her face. Like she had bore the full brunt of the hellish underbelly of Westeros. Up in the ramparts was her siblings and parents. All alive...She wanted so badly to cry and hug them all. But for now, her identity would remain a secret. Instead she decided she would befriend the other ladies of the court. 

"Lady Stark, I..." She said when she finally approached Catelyn. 

"Oh hello. What is your name, sweetling?"

"Uh....Alayne Snow, Your-my Lady."

"Come on in, Alayne. You must be hungry."

"Thank you, my Lady."

As she ate, a familiar face appeared. Her own younger self. She was showing off her sewing skills. Sansa smiled in spite of herself. She used to be so naive and cute. 

"That is really good, Lady Stark."

"Thank you...uh..Miss. But my name is Sansa. Just Sansa. Mother is Lady Stark."

"I'm sure she is but I'm just a bastard, so to me, you are Lady Stark." Past Sansa nervously smiled and accepted it. Future Sansa grinned and clasped her hands. 

"I hope we can be friends. I hear I am going to be a Lady in waiting of your court."

"She is." said Catelyn. "A lovely girl like her should not be out in the cold. Alayne is an orphan."

"Aye, my lady. My mummy, she....." Future Sansa did her best to look depressed and sad. She was, but that wasn't part of the act.

"You don't have to explain, Alayne. You're here now. You're safe now."  _How badly I wish that could be true._

Past Sansa was blushing. "Alayne, would you like me to show you around the castle?"

"I would, Lady Sansa. Thank you."

They walked around the castle enjoying each other's company. Future Sansa was trying to think of a way to speak to her father before King Robert got there, but her past self was being excitable, chatty and adorable as they spoke about sewing, clothes and queens. "Alayne" liked Rhaenys Targaryen. Past Sansa liked Cersei. Future Sansa did her best to swallow her distaste for that.

 

Slowly the two girls bonded. Future Sansa could even sense some hero worship of Alayne. After all the other silly girls in court, Past Sansa must have felt the serious yet regal Alayne was something new and interesting. 

"Alayne, will you marry soon? I hope I do. I want to marry a handsome prince and have his babies."

"I...don't think I will." 

Future Sansa had recently come to terms with the fact she had only been conditioned to like princes, and princesses were the ones more likely to sweep her off her feet should she become ready for another relationship. After Ramsay....

"Oh...I hope Father will arrange it soon. I will have my own castle, won't I Alayne? My children will inherit after I die. Little Starks."

"I have seen more of the world than you, Lady Sansa. It's not all pups and rainbows. Be prepared for that. The world will chew you up and spit you out before you know what's happened. Monsters win, not the heroes of your stories."

"Alayne, it won't be like that."

"It is like that. Pretty girls like us....they never stay pure." Sansa darkly said in a low voice. Past Sansa must have been very creeped out, but Alayne simply hugged the younger girl. 

"But Fa- your father, Lord Robb, even me...We will try to protect you. I promise, Lady Sansa."

"Oh thank you Alayne." Past Sansa squealed and hugged her. "I must tell Mother I have a lovely new friend. We're friends....right?"

"Of course, Lady Sansa."

Past Sansa giggled, "Just Sansa. You can call me Sansa, Alayne."

"Very well, Sansa."

Now was the time. She went directly to the hall. 

"I must speak with Lord Eddard immediately." Sansa announced, bursting in.

"I think not, bastard." said Ser Rodrick.

"It is quite alright," said Father. 

"I have a terrible message for you, Fa-Lord Eddard. From...The Wall. My mother lived in a village in the lands just south of the Wall. The Watch visited often."

"I see. Very well. What news?"

"You beheaded a deserter...just hours ago. He spoke of the Walkers."

"How do you-"

"Am I wrong?" 

".....No. But that is madness." Eddard growled. 

"No...It's not. They're coming for us. They will kill us all. Unless you refuse to go south with King Robert, and stay here to prepare our defences."

"What would a bastard girl know about-"

"You must listen to me. The fate of quite literally every Northerner depends on it."

"The Walkers have been gone for thousands of years."

"Not gone. Sleeping. They're not sleeping anymore."

"It is strange...you don't speak like a lowborn bastard girl. Who are you, really?"

Sansa breathed, "My name is not Alayne...I know about the Walkers because I know a great deal of other things. Such as the fact that bastard boy you have down the hall is no true bastard at all-"

"What in Seven Hells are you-"

"He is the son of Rhaegar Targaryen. Isn't he?" Eddard was astounded and floored. He thought it was such a well kept secret. He suddenly drew his sword. 

"I can't allow you to know that. You could tell Robert-"

"I won't....Father." Now Eddard was looking like she was completely insane. 

"What in  _seven hells-_ "

"I am not Alayne Snow, because my true name is Queen Sansa Stark, rightful Queen in the North, rightful heir to King Robb Stark, Lady of Winter, slayer of Bolton and Baelish and protector of the North. Your daughter sent here somehow from one possible kind of future. A future in which we lose everything and get slaughtered. Do you understand yet? This is how I know about my cousin. This is how I know about that deserter boy. I know that your sister was not raped. She married Rhaegar and died giving birth to Aegon Targaryen, whom you renamed Jon Snow to protect him. Tell me...Tell me that I'm wrong about Jon. About any of it."

Eddard sighed, about ready to collapse. He could not look at her. He finally shook his head. 

"You're not wrong...I don't know how you are here. I don't know how you know those things. But I won't be taking your head today, strange girl."

"I should hope not. Now get the men together and start working. Reinforce the defences. Get some men to Dragonstone and mine dragonglass. It kills Walkers. Stannis will provide. He doesn't need it."

"Dragonglass? What else?"

"Fire....and...that sword. Ice. That will kill them. Valyrian Steel. Forged in dragonfire. Dragonfire counters the cold."

"Dragons come back as well?" Eddard said, in awe.

"Yes...But using ice spears, the Walkers killed them all and took them for their own. After that...we didn't stand a chance. Not when we were being sieged from two directions."

"I can see in your eyes you have suffered, Sansa....you saw war. You saw....suffering."

"I did, Father. It hardened me. Made me stronger. Not strong enough...." She almost sobbed. Eddard awkwardly stepped forward and hugged her.

"There's just too many of them. The Night's Watch can't stop them. Dragons can't stop them. All the lords of Westeros and their armies can't stop them. Only together. Every single one of us. Even then, it might not be enough. With this message from the future...there's a chance. That is if you believe me, Father."

"I don't know how you know the things you do, but the fact you know them at all....I believe you, Sansa." He cradled her and stroked her red hair. 

 

The next day, all the North was mobilizing for war, at Sansa's direction. King Robert was shocked and demanded to know what was happening. When he asked Eddard to come south, Eddard promptly refused. 

"We have received a message. The White walkers have returned. I have sent out scouts to confirm this fact, but if there is even the slightest chance they return with proof, we must be ready."

Robert responded with severing ties after Eddard refused over and over to go anywhere near the South at such a time as this. One insult screamed was "Mad fool! I'll have your head one of these days, Ned!" Still....at least they had altered the timeline successfully.

Sansa brought in Robb and told him everything. 

"You become the queen? And Jon was king?" 

"Aye, after you..."

"I shouldn't know, should I?" Robb said in his Northern accent. "I imagine that would be worse."

"I know my own death, Robb and I am at peace with that. Though doing this....perhaps it has all been changed."

Eddard did not make the mistake Jon did. He sent ravens to all corners of the world to warn them, and hopefully rally them for the coming fight. Sansa believed it better that Daenerys at least had some warning before she inevitably invaded Westeros.

 

Sansa and young Sansa grew closer. Initially she was shocked. 

"You're...you're me...?" she asked in amazement.

"I am, little one. I'm you."

"And I become the Queen in the North someday?"

'Perhaps. I don't know how this is supposed to work."

"By all the Gods, that is amazing, Sans-...uh..."

"Sansa is fine, Sansa."

"That is terribly confusing. May I just call you my queen?"

"I'm your queen too, silly one. We're the same person. We're joined."

"Oh...this is very amazingly confusing, old me."

"It is." Future Sansa chuckled. 

Past Sansa clinged to her, hugging her and feeling her hair. "I..I have never met anyone like you."

"I wasn't kdiding before, you know. The world is cruel. Had you gone south with Father, you would have married Joffrey who was a monster. He beat you, murdered Father, and pointed a crossbow at you. Then our family got slaughtered at the Red Wedding by Boltons and Freys. You were horrifically tortured and raped by Ramsay Bolton after being sold to him by Petyr Baelish. Remember those names, little one. You will quickly realize you actually like the fairer sex all along. There was one girl-"

Past Sansa was absolutely terrified.

"Nooo Sansa, protect me! Protect me from the bad men! I love you!" 

Sansa giggled, "I love you too. We're different in so many ways but you are me in so many other ways. So innocent." Sansa felt terrible crushing that innocence with cruel, cruel reality but it had to be done for her to be done with Joffrey. "I vow that I will always be here for you. Not just because one day you have to become me."

"Thank you Alayn-um...my queen. Sansa." Sansa chuckled at her past self trying to come up with a name for her. Alayne was never real, yet she had clearly shown Past Sansa a calm wise kindness she had rarely received from others while at the same time being close to her in age. 

"You're very welcome, sweetling."

"Why does all those bad things happen to us?"

"I was stupid. A stupid little girl. Do me a favor, Sansa. Only trust family. Our family. The others will always betray you."

"Father and Robb will protect me!"

"Father and Robb can't. No one can protect anyone. The only thing you can do is rely on yourself."

Past Sansa giggled, "I do rely on you, my queen."

Future Sansa chuckled. "I'm glad to hear it. Now come on. Time for bed, my baby girl."

 

Several months passed. The two Sansas continued their intense bond. Down in the south, King Robert died and Tywin Lannister became Hand of the new King. Eddard refused all summons as he continued marshaling the North and mining Dragonstone.

 Future Sansa heard something and got up to check on her past self. She found her tossing and turning, then woke with a start.

"The bad men..."

"They can't hurt you. It's ok. Shh...Just a nightmare."

Past Sansa sniffled, "I....I can't....it hurts...."

"What does, sweetling?"

She clinged to her future self, "I want...." 

Then she grabbed Future Sansa's cheeks and pulled her in for the softest of kisses, on the lips. Future Sansa closed her eyes and leaned in for the briefest of moments before pulling away.

"What was that for?"

"You said I can only rely on me! Mother says we kiss the people we love!"

"I know but...we can't..."

"D-don't y-you l-love me?" Past Sansa started to cry. It broke her heart. 

"Please don't cry! I do love you. But Alayne Snow cannot be with Sansa Stark. You don't understand."

"I see your sad look every day! You need this as much as me. Please....you don't have to be so sad. I can....I can be there." _What even is this? Incest? Self-love? To hell with what it's called. I will leave that to the Maesters. This should not have even been possible to begin with. Damn you Bran or Night King or whoever to seven hells._

"I know but-"

"Sshh..."

Past Sansa kissed her long and deep. Her own lips felt very soft. It was wrong, yet it felt so nice.

"This is how much I love me. This is how much I love Alayne. I never met anyone like you." 

"I don't know about this-"

"Who knows me better than me? Who can love me more than me? You don't have to be alone anymore. You don't have to be sad anymore. Let me love you."

Future Sansa reluctantly gave in and kissed back. The attraction was there, as much as it weirded Sansa out. She was reminded by the Kingslayer and how he must have rationalized his affair with Cersei. _No one knew at first, and no one needed to. Who was this hurting? As long as it was just kissing in my own chamber. Father won't execute his own daughter even if he did find out._

"Oh sweetling, oh Sansa. You're such a beautiful girl. You deserve this. We deserve this." She passionately kissed the younger girl, letting herself lean into it. 

"My queen!"

"No, you're my queen. You saved me." Future Sansa emotionally confessed. "I was about ready to throw myself from the ramparts to escape the nightmares of our family's slaughter. You reminded me I was once innocent and could be again."

She gently pushed herself onto the bed, kissing her own neck, and fumbling with her dress. The laces came off, and revealed her naked soft 14 year old breasts and pussy. Future Sansa moaned and gently kissed and touched her hardening nipples.

" _Ohhh_...that's really nice. Why have I never done this before?"

"You're a lady. My Lady." Future Sansa smirked, and continued making love to her own body. They fit together nicely. Future Sansa was on top most of the time, controlling the pace, making sure she wouldn't hurt the younger girl beneath her, and keeping her virtue intact. Past Sansa's cum spurted, and Future Sansa did her best to lick it all up. 

She lost count of how many times they made each other cum. 

 

Morning came. The two girls awoke in each other's arms, peacefully and happily.

"What was it you said? I'm innocent? A proper Lady? Not so innocent now..." Past Sansa smirked seductively, while cupping Future Sansa's butt, and squeezing it.

"Ah, that's my arse, Sansa! Naughty little minx."  

She pounced onto her older self, and began kissing her hungrily. Past Sansa slipped a finger inside Sansa's arse, bringing forth a deep moan and squeal.

"I love myself. I love my lover. The others can laugh. They can sneer. They're so small I can't see them. We're the only ones who matter anymore. I will never leave you."

"And I will always be here. I love you, Sansa. I've fallen in love with you." It was a big thing to admit but Future Sansa simply could not stop herself. She didn't know the implications of falling in love with yourself, but she began to find she no longer cared.

"I love you too, Sansa." 

The War of the Dawn  was eventually won, mostly due to "Alayne Snow"'s warnings, advice and rational decision making inside Eddard's court. Viserion was not turned into a wight, and Cersei was destroyed very quickly. They tried to name her a Greenseer but Eddard denied it all. 

"Alayne" was now 24. Older and wiser than ever, a top advisor of the Northern court, yet still hopelessly in love. She cuddled and kissed the sleeping younger girl by her side. 

_I'm finally happy. The nightmares are gone._

 

The End.


End file.
